


In The Heat Of The Night

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Episode: s02e13 Surprise, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Angel give in to their desires for one night of bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Heat Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> **Spoilers:** Surprise/Innocence.
> 
> Written For: juliet316’s prompt ‘BtVS, Buffy/Angel, In the heat of the night,’ at fic_promptly.

In the heat of the night, they come together on dark red sheets, by the light of a single lamp, and they’re not Buffy and Angel, nor are they Slayer and Vampire, they’re man and woman, doing a dance that’s as old as time.

His fingers are cool against her burning skin, seeking out the intimate places that have never felt the touch of another person. They make her tremble, not from cold, not from fear, but from the fires they start inside her. His touch is sure, certain, skilled and knowing, centuries of experience have taught him how to please a woman and it shows, even to one as inexperienced as she is. How much better it is to give herself into the hands of such a man instead of an awkward, clumsy boy.

Her hands stroke over his cold skin, exploring the contours of his hard, muscular body, first tentative, unsure, but quickly becoming bolder. Her touch warms him, igniting the flames of desire he’s been repressing since the first time they met. He’s wanted her for so long that he fears for her, worries that he might not be able to control himself, that his need will overwhelm him and he’ll harm her in some way. She’s so young and this is all so new to her. He doesn’t want to cause her pain.

She knows he’s holding back, trying not to hurt her, but she’s the Slayer, she’s nowhere near as fragile as she looks and she wants him, has wanted him from their first meeting when he was just Mr Tall, Dark and Brooding. She doesn’t want him to hold back, she wants everything he can give her, now, tonight, so she rakes her fingernails down his broad back, digs her fingers into muscular shoulders, pulls him impossibly closer and begs him, please.

He can’t deny her anything. She opens for him, arches beneath him, head thrown back and throat bared. He longs to sink his teeth into her, taste the richness and power of her blood, but he resists. She’s not his meal, she’s his love, and as of this night, his lover. Joined at last body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul, they soar together, riding the crest of a wave, and it’s bliss, heaven, perfect happiness.

And it’s their undoing.

The End


End file.
